


Jock Itch

by quiet__tiger



Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: John and Matt hook up after the Fire Sale, and one thing leads to another, to Matt's great pleasure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Jun. 3rd, 2008.

John felt himself smirking as he watched Matt try to adjust himself in his seat with his bad knee and crutches. The kid was such a spaz, it was difficult to remember that he had saved the country a few weeks ago. Or was it just last week? John’s sense of time was all screwed up from days of not sleeping and then days where he was passed out on pain medication.

Whatever it was, they’d decided that now the country was working on getting stable again and the press wasn’t following either of them, at least not as visibly, they should meet for coffee. Catch up with each other, swap war stories of avoiding the media, and talk about their injuries. They’d only seen each other briefly since the hospital, and even that was only for the press.

John had found the kid insufferably annoying during their ordeal, at least up until he’d started to become useful, but now that he had to return to his real life, he’d found himself missing the kid in spite of himself. There was something about him that he just couldn’t figure out, something that made John want to see him.

Finally Matt got situated will all his bits and pieces accounted for, and his big brown eyes looked up into John’s. “So. What’s it like just being a cop again?”

“Wouldn’t know. They’re forcing me to take some time off.”

“Wow, they do that a lot?”

“Not recently.” Not once he got his act together after the Simon thing twelve years before. He’d proven himself then. But since that whole problem had technically been his fault... He shook his head. “What’s it like being... what do you do again?”

“Nothing, right now. I don’t have any equipment to do my job. And I might not get any work anyway, now that everyone knows about me. Or, I’d get more work and have to clone myself to get it all done.”

He could probably do it, too, if he wanted to. “Think of it as a vacation.”

“It’d be better if I had somewhere to go. I can’t keep going from friend to friend crashing on their couches. Especially since I only have a handful of friends and Warlock’s mom scares me.”

“Can you go home?” John didn’t know anything about Matt’s family—it was the one thing he hadn’t rambled about in the car—but he probably had a home somewhere where they’d take him in.

“Negative.” Matt frowned briefly but obviously, then forged on. “They don’t like the way I choose to live my life, so they wrote me out of theirs.”

John looked at him more closely. Nothing tattooed anywhere visible, didn’t seem to be a part of any hate groups, yeah, one problem with the law, but he’d pretty much erased that by saving the country. “What did you do? They hate the hacking thing that much?”

Matt mumbled something while sipping his coffee-flavored sugar drink. John looked down into his cup of black, then back up at Matt who still wasn’t looking at him. “What?”

“They caught me fooling around with a guy. In high school.” Matt finally turned to look at him, clearly nervous about John’s reception of the news. “They didn’t like it, and kicked me out.”

“Shit. That’s terrible.” Matt was _gay_? Since when? “So you’re gay?”

“Most of the time. You don’t meet a lot of girls when you’re a computer geek.” Matt... looked like maybe he was blushing, but also really frustrated. “Some of the other guys felt the same way, and one thing led to another...” Matt shrugged his bony shoulders. “It just made sense at the time. And I liked it. Which doesn’t mean I don’t like girls, I’ve just never... you know.”

“Touched one.” And did that make him feel better or worse about any potential future involvement with Lucy? “What about Lucy?”

“She’s pretty, and smart, but I don’t think she likes me.”

“Why not?”

“We’re not in danger anymore. You know, you get tied up with someone and suddenly you’re in love? You don’t stay in love afterwards.” Matt cocked his head and smiled a little. “And I’m not high on morphine, so maybe I feel less... enthusiastic about her than I did.”

“Being gay probably doesn’t help, either.”

Matt scowled. “So now you’re going to get on my case about that, too? Like you don’t already think I’m pathetic and weak and useless?”

John jerked his head back a little, surprised at the kid’s outburst. “I don’t think you’re pathetic or useless or weak of heart. You proved that a dozen times over. I know I’m an asshole, but I really hope I haven’t led you on to think I’m that much of one.” He leaned forward onto the table. “And I don’t give a shit if you’re gay. If you want to take it up the ass, that’s fine with me.”

“Thanks, I’m glad I got John McClane’s seal of approval.” He continued to scowl.

“Sorry.”

Matt sighed and relaxed a bit. “No, I am. I’m just confused and touchy. And my leg hurts, which doesn’t help.” He looked at John’s shoulder. “How’s your shoulder? I mean, you said you’ve been shot, but I doubt from that close range.”

“No, the gun’s never been actually in my body when the trigger was pulled. Hurts like a bitch. But it’s healing, it’ll get better.” Not as quickly as it used to, though.

“My leg is good, too. I can’t run or skip rope or even sit for very long comfortably, but I’ll heal. Or get a robotic replacement. So things are looking up.”

“You’re gonna be first in line when the Terminators take over, aren’t you?”

“If you’re not around to help lead the resistance, then you bet!”

“Geez, kid, I don’t know if I’ll be up for that. It’s tough enough fighting human terrorists, let alone machines. And you know I don’t do well with machines.”

“Oh, come on, I’ve read the newspaper stories about you surfing the jet like the pilot said. That’s fuckin’ sweet!”

“It was pretty ridiculous, too. Like I was watchin’ it happen even as I was sucking in jet exhaust.”

“That’s awesome, though. And then even after that you saved the day. Rescued me and Lucy, killed Gabriel, and... Trey.”

“Who?”

“The guy you shot when you walked into the hangar. He was Gabriel’s right hand man. He’s smart, but easily manipulated. Gabriel probably had him wrapped around his finger.”

John raised his eyebrows. “You know an awful lot about him.”

“I should. I know more about him than any of the Feds researching him do. We were at Space Camp together with Warlock.”

“You actually _went_ to Space Camp? That sounded like a bad cover story for Freddy’s mom.”

“Yeah, we were all at Space Camp together. Horribly geeky, I know. But I did lose my virginity there.”

Finally this trip down memory lane was getting interesting. “Oh yeah?”

“To Trey.”

Oh, wow. Awkward. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Matt talked into his drink again. “One of those things that just kind of happens. We were hanging out after a good day, and we started talking, and then... You can imagine.”

“Actually, I’d rather not.” Pimply-faced geeks weren’t really his thing. Especially not the male ones. “I don’t typically find terrorists sexy. Maybe the Asian chick if she didn’t kick me so much.” He watched Matt stare into his drink, then the table, then out the window. He wondered if he was fidgety because of the caffeine or the conversation. “Must have been tough, seeing him with Gabriel.”

Matt continued to look out the window as he answered softly, “It was. We weren’t close friends, and drifted apart after the second year of camp, but I liked him enough. I don’t even think he recognized me.”

“Terrorists don’t usually keep track of old friends. Unless he recommended you to Gabriel, because he knew you had skills...”

Matt jerked his head up. “But that’d mean he wanted me dead, right?”

“Bad break up?”

“No... Camp just ended. But Warlock and I remained friends, and Trey and I... didn’t.”

A thought flashed through John’s head and his stomach cramped up. “You and Freddy never... you know, right?”

Matt barked out a laugh. “God, no! You think he’s unpleasant now, you should have seen him then. He looked the same but shorter and had worse hygiene.”

“I hadn’t thought it could get worse.”

“You’ve never been in close contact with a lot of nerds, have you?” Matt was smiling slightly.

“Kid, in high school I was hot, funny, and had a letterman’s jacket. I used the nerds to do my homework for me.”

Matt smiled an odd little smile then cocked his head and furrowed his brow, and John wasn’t sure how he felt about the inspection. Finally Matt said, “I can picture you as a jock. Hair, cheerleader on each arm, nerd used as a footstool... Except for the nerd part, you must have been hot.” Matt’s eyes had a weird, far-away look in them.

“You fantasized about jocks?”

Matt gaped at him like he asked the dumbest question imaginable. “Everyone did. Even though they were assholes.”

“Touché.” He sipped his coffee as Matt continued to study him. “I wasn’t that much of an asshole. No more than I am now, anyway.”

“You’re not that bad.” Matt made a face as he remembered something. “Okay, yeah, maybe. But maybe more so when you’re tired. Or have me bitching at you.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t handle bitching lightly. It never helps.”

“But it feels good.”

“Lots of things that are bad feel good. Like crack or hookers.”

Matt raised his eyebrows. “Lots of personal experience with those?”

“None at all. Just trying to make a point. Just because something feels good doesn’t mean you should do it.”

“You never know until you try.” That was a very... pointed look Matt was giving him, like he wanted to be sure John was getting the message.

He wasn’t. “What?”

Matt sighed. “Nothing.” He shifted his weight and rubbed at his leg. “What about what you said to Lucy, after you shot yourself? That it seemed like a good idea at the time?”

“That’s different. When a terrorist is getting ready to kill you and your kid and your partner in bringing him down, you gotta do what you gotta do. And it worked, didn’t it?”

“The gaping hole in your shoulder and a bunch of dead terrorists say yes.”

John worked his shoulder a bit, wary of it stiffening up as they sat. “All in a day’s work. Sorry about your friend, though. If I had known he wasn’t always an asshole I might not have shot to kill.”

“It’s okay. Like I said, we didn’t talk anymore, and he was a bad guy. I wasn’t even sure it was him at first. His hair was longer. He looked good. Evil, but good.”

“A lot of people find evil sexy, from what I understand.”

Matt grinned. “But not as much as the heroes.”

“You get a lot of people hittin’ on you?” John certainly had more calls from female coworkers than he’d ever gotten before. Maybe even one or two men who otherwise wouldn’t talk to him.

Was Matt... _blushing_? “Not exactly. Some girls started a webpage, but since they know nothing about me and all my files are classified because they were juvie records, they can’t find anything interesting.”

“What the hell did you _do_ , anyway?” He was both dying to know and didn’t want any part in it.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Matt closed up again.

John didn’t like seeing Matt upset about anything, so he steered conversation back to the hero thing. “You get any fan mail yet? Being ‘that guy’ means you get a lot of creepy letters from people who read about you or see you on TV and think they love you.”

“Actually, yeah, I got some. Nothing terribly coherent, though. Lots of run on sentences and things. Did you, did you get some?”

“Yeah. Skimmed a couple then threw them out. I don’t need strangers idolizing me. I’d settle for my kids calling more.”

“Wow, you’re so emo sometimes. You don’t look it, but you have these moments of emotional depth interspersed with the excessive swearing and violence.”

 _Emo_? “I’m not as deep as you think I am, kid. Just old and tired.”

“No, that’s your music. You’re different.” He gave him one of those lopsided smiles.

Was Matt _hitting_ on him? He’d said a few things here that maybe could mean he was. Maybe he could get Matt talking in a way that would help him figure it out. “You should talk to some of the girls writing you. Maybe you can get laid.”

Matt made a face like his coffee-flavored sugar drink was getting too bitter. “If I’m going to get laid, I’d rather it not be by some crazy girl who writes love letters to guys she sees on TV.”

“Sex is sex. Just make sure you don’t ever give her your new address when you get a place. I’d hate to have to investigate which stalker made you into a bloody puddle in your living room.”

“That’s, that’s nice and graphic. Thank you. I think I’ll stick with lonely computer geeks, thanks.”

“Maybe you can find a hot jock.”

Matt looked straight at him, brown eyes too serious for John’s liking. “Maybe.”

Damn it. “Kid, I don’t know what you’ve got up your sleeve, but I’m not gay.”

“I know that. But that doesn’t change the way I feel about you.”

What?! “ _What_?”

“I like you. A lot.” Matt blinked. “Wow, that was actually easier to do than I thought it would be.”

“I’m not gay.”

“I didn’t say you were. Or that you had to like me back. It’ll fade. I’m sure once we hang out more I’ll discover you really are a total asshole as you claim.”

“Claim, nothing, kid. You haven’t asked why my family wants nothing to do with me and why I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“It doesn’t matter to me. I see what you’ve given me to see, not what you gave them. And you took me, loser loner, and gave me a purpose.”

“I was just instructed to bring you to DC. Then I had to keep you alive.”

“But you also needed my help, for what they were going to do next, and then to slow them down.” He smiled slightly. “And you didn’t kill me when I was interested in Lucy.”

“So it’s hero worship. It’ll pass.”

“Maybe.” Matt fiddled with a napkin from the dispenser on the table. “So you’ve never looked at another guy?”

“No. I can admire talent, and strength, but it doesn’t turn me on that way.”

“What about sex being sex?”

“What about it?”

“If it’s okay for me to bang crazy fangirls, why isn’t it okay for you to bang a guy?”

It was certainly an interesting proposition, and one John hadn’t considered before. He’d been happily straight his whole life, even got off on two girls fighting over him in college. “I just don’t swing that way, kid.”

“Almost everyone is a little bit bi. You ever hear of the Kinsey study? There was a movie, too. Oh, wait, you probably don’t see movies that aren’t on TV. Or in a nickelodeon.”

“I go to movies. It’s just tough to find ones that I can get into. Too much romance shit out there or poorly done action flicks. And horror movies are shit now with the PG-13 ratings. People go for the gore, not the plot.”

“You really like gory movies? After everyone that you’ve... Um.” He looked sheepish.

“Yeah, I like gory movies. The faker and more overdone the better. It’s just a movie. It’s when people get ripped apart in real life that I don’t like looking at it.” He rubbed his eyes; this conversation was making him tired. “But I really like old westerns, cowboy movies. They were men.”

“They were actors!”

“The real ones.”

“Hollywood’s just glamorized a depressing period of time.”

“Glamorized? Men were men, women didn’t leave their husbands to have their own careers, and kids worshipped their dads. What’s to glamorize?”

Matt stared at him and held his hands up, palms facing John. “Fine. Whatever. You made more sense when you were making fun of me for having sex with guys.” He shook his head like he was exasperated. “And there you go being emo again. It sucks, but you have to move on. Or try to work things out. Lucy’s using your name again, right? And didn’t your son call?”

“Yeah, he did.” He hadn’t said much, but he didn’t have to. John appreciated the effort.

There was a pause in the conversation, but finally they got it started again talking about more neutral topics. When they were ready to leave, John watched Matt struggle to his feet on his crutches. “You really don’t have anywhere to stay?”

“No. Apartment got blown up, don’t want to blow my savings for a motel room, haven’t had a chance to look for a new place, with all the news people and therapy and not being able to get around easily. My friends are okay, though. But couches suck.”

The words John had been debating popped out of his mouth before he was sure he wanted to say them. “I have an extra bedroom. For when my kids visit. You can stay there if you want. There’s stairs, though.”

Matt gaped at him. “I tell you I like guys, I come on to you, and you want me to _live_ with you? Are you trying to drive me crazy? Are _you_ crazy?”

“Living with me will only kill your crush, help you move on. And you’ve got ten seconds to accept the offer or I’m taking it back.”

“I’ll do it! I mean, thanks. You aren’t going to charge me rent, right?”

“Only if you use up all the hot water.”

As John drove Matt to his friend’s apartment to pick up his stuff, he shook his head to himself. What was he doing, inviting a kid dripping with hero worship and hormones into his house? But looking at him, all wounded-puppy, made John want to make him feel better. If it took giving the kid a real bed and some brief stability, he’d do it.

It was a bad idea. But a lot of the time his bad ideas turned out pretty well.

~*~

Matt had been wary of John’s offer to stay with him until he could literally get back on his feet, but the arrangement had turned out surprisingly well. John did his thing as he’d probably always done, and Matt found ways to keep himself busy between therapy sessions.

Okay, so a lot of his time was spent checking out John when he was home. It was hard not to notice a guy who was so formidable even though he wasn’t much taller than Matt. He had a presence that couldn’t be ignored.

And he was hot in an old guy kind of way.

And in just a general way. The way he focused so intently on whatever he was doing, whether it was reading the newspaper, cooking, probably even brushing his teeth. The way Matt would catch him watching him, tiny smirk raising one corner of his mouth. The way he growled on the phone to people at the station he worked at. It was all very John, and all very hot.

And so what if it was hero worship? The guy had saved his _life_. It wasn’t Matt’s fault that the guy who saved his life was incredibly sexy. John brought that all on himself.

He’d liked John a lot before, but once he found out he was a former jock...

Matt groaned to himself. Living with John was supposed to cure his crush, not exacerbate it. John was never going to return his feelings. He was old, he was straight, he was stubborn. Matt couldn’t give him anything.

But maybe he didn’t have to. John hadn’t thrown him out yet. Maybe just being there meant something.

“Kid, if you grimace at that book any harder it’s gonna burst into flames.”

“Huh?”

They were sitting on John’s couch, John watching the news while Matt reread the Hitchhiker’s Guide. It was one of the few things he’d been able to salvage from his apartment.

“If whatever you’re reading is so stressful, don’t read it.”

“It’s a lot less stressful than the news.” And he didn’t want to tell John he was grimacing because of what he was thinking about, the book far from his mind.

“But the news doesn’t make _me_ angry.”

Matt was going to go off on another rant about the media, but didn’t because he had a suspicion that John liked to rile him because he thought it was fun to watch him. At least, that was his theory for why John got on his case so often since he moved in.

Or maybe he was trying to kill Matt’s crush. It just wasn’t working.

It still wasn’t working four days later, and Matt finally decided to go on the offensive. Minimal clothing only. Maybe John would decide he liked the look of a flat chest and broad(ish) shoulders.

Or maybe not, if the amused smirks he kept giving him were any indication.

And Matt clearly wasn’t fooling him, since John started walking around in less and less, too. A towel wrapped around his waist for longer than necessary after a shower, stripping down more than necessary, particularly after the gym. Strong chest and shoulders and back revealed to him, and yeah, there were scars, and some weird tattoo on his left arm, but that didn’t turn Matt off at all.

It only made him imagine what he looked like thirty years ago. He wondered what sport John got a letterman’s jacket for. Probably not football or basketball. Baseball? Lacrosse? Soccer?

He wondered if John knew he jerked off thinking of him, as he was now and what he might have been like in high school, in his varsity jacket... Probably he did. He was a detective, after all. He was dense as a post when it came to computers, but surprisingly quick on the uptake for everything else.

Then John came home one day wearing a baseball uniform top and jeans. _Baseball_. He mouth went dry as he asked, “You play baseball?”

“I’m on the station’s softball team. I don’t always play, but I’m usually there. Today was the first game since everything went down. We still can’t afford the time, but the chief wanted to give us a little break. I was gonna tell you about the game, but you were asleep.”

“You play baseball.”

John looked at him like he had said John was an asshole. Like, _And your point is?_ “Yeah. I play baseball. Haven’t in a long time, but they were down a player this year and had to ask me to join up.”

Matt struggled to his feet from the couch, where he’d been watching TV and reading a comic book. His knee was better so he didn’t need his crutches for the short journey, but he did limp. He reached out and ran his fingers down John’s chest.

“Matt. What are you doing?”

He looked up into John’s wary green eyes. “Are you really sure you don’t want to have sex with me?” John didn’t answer, which gave him a little hope. “It wouldn’t be that much different than if I were a woman. Tighter hole for sure. You can close your eyes...”

John reached up and pulled Matt’s hand away. But he held it. “If we do have sex, I’m not going to close my eyes. I’m not going to pretend you’re someone else. I’m not a dick.”

Matt couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “So you’ve considered it?”

“Don’t think that I’m an idiot. I know you’ve been trying to hit on me still, I know you’ve been trying to seduce me. I’ve been trying to get you to stop without actually telling you to stop. I thought you seeing that I’m not some young hot thing would turn you off. I haven’t even been that nice to you. I haven’t kicked you out, no, but I haven’t been all that friendly. So either you’re completely insane, which I don’t think you are, or you really do like me.”

Matt nodded dumbly. “I’ve been trying to tell you that.”

“I’m not gay.”

“You don’t have to be.”

They stared at each other, Matt more and more nervous with each second that those green eyes bore into his. Finally, John said, “If it will help you move on, we’ll do it. I can’t have a lovesick kid in my house for the rest of my life.”

“Shit.”

Somehow Matt made it to John’s bedroom without falling on his ass. Maybe it was John’s hand on his shoulder, and the other on his hip. But they made it together. Matt sat down on John’s bed and looked briefly around the room. Not much in it, but there was clothing on the floor and a small TV on the dresser.

John stood over him. “I’m following your lead, Matt. I don’t know what I’m doing here.”

Matt swallowed; he was just about eye-level with John’s groin. “The mechanics are basically the same. I just need less foreplay and more hands-on work to get ready. But I can do that myself.” Matt tried to jump to his feet, but pain shot through his leg. “Need supplies. Lube, condom. I have stuff in my bag. In my room.”

“Stocking up just in case?”

“In case Hell froze over, yes.”

“Just tell me where everything is, and I’ll get it before the cold snap breaks.”

He did and while John was gone, Matt undressed, down to his boxers and the wrapping on his knee. Not sexy, no, but if John wasn’t turned on by guys anyway, it wouldn’t matter. Maybe he’d be lucky and John got off on pain.

Matt rubbed himself through his boxers; he hadn’t had a whole lot of sex in his life, and none in a while. He hoped he could make it decent for John. He wondered if John had had a lot of bad sex in his life. He bet not.

John came back, tube of lube in one hand, condom in the other. He held them up so Matt could see. “Anything else?”

“Just you.” He watched John give him a once-over. “Okay, so I don’t have tits. Just remember that that means I do have a dick, so I have first hand experience with one. Guys give the best blow jobs.”

“And you’re basing that on what personal experience?”

“Just come here.”

John tossed the stuff on the bed next to Matt, then stood in front of him. Matt unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down past the edge of his boxers. He cupped John’s package through the cotton to get a feel for him and test John’s reaction to being touched. He looked up into John’s eyes, and the cop very slightly raised an eyebrow, maybe in challenge.

Matt wasn’t going to back down.

He tugged John’s boxers down, and was finally greeted with the cock he’d been fantasizing about for weeks. Well, sort of. He had to get it hard first. He started working on it, touching, sucking, anything he could come up with. After a few minutes he looked up to see if John was still watching, but his eyes were shut. If it would help, then good.

Eventually he was able to get John hard, maybe not fully hard but hard enough. He took a good look at his cock, shiny with his spit, decent size, circumcised, nice shape. Good. Part of him had been worried it would be, like just about everything else of John’s except his sense of self worth, huge. But he could handle this.

He went back in with more gusto, licking, tugging, going as far down as he could without gagging. And John... Was John getting into it? He thought maybe he was. Then one hand came to rest in Matt’s hair, even pulled on it, and he knew he was getting through. Even if John was thinking about someone else, he still wanted to touch _him_.

Matt wrapped one hand around his own dick, wanting to take off his boxers but also not wanting to move. He ran his thumb over the head and moaned around John’s cock, and John’s hand tightened in his hair. Matt pulled off and looked up, and was greeted by John’s sexy smirk. “What else you got?”

“You’re ready to move on?”

“Let’s just say you’ve proven your point.”

“I hope so.” He didn’t have anything left in his blow job repertoire. “Strip and I’ll get myself ready.”

He watched John watch him as he pulled off his boxers and knelt on the bed, and John stepped out of his jeans and boxers. He was about to unbutton his shirt but Matt shot out a hand and grabbed his wrist. “Will it creep you out too much if I ask you to keep the uniform on?”

“I was almost expecting it, actually. I have this feeling that you’re kinkier than you let on.”

“I don’t know. I haven’t had a lot of chances to find out.” Suddenly feeling shy, Matt jerked his hand back. He looked around for the lube and picked up the tube. He used some of it on his cock, just to feel the pleasurable slide, then squeezed more onto his fingers and reached back between his legs.

He lay down on his side to get more comfortable and get better access. He teased himself as best he could given the situation, John watching him with those sharp eyes, making him nervous. Maybe it was a little awkward, but he was so horny knowing he was about to have sex with _John McClane_ that he was having trouble doing it fast enough. He was almost tempted to just tell John to go ahead, but he didn’t want it to hurt, either.

He didn’t realize how tightly his eyes were squeezed shut until John asked, “Are you sure you’re okay? I mean, you like that?”

Matt laughed. “Yeah, I like it. If guys didn’t like it, they wouldn’t do it.”

“It’s just weird to watch.”

“I’m almost ready.” He scissored his fingers a few more times, and maybe he could use another minute or two of prep but he needed John’s cock inside him _now_. “All right. Fuck me now.” He pulled his fingers out and rolled over onto his knees. Pain shot through his left leg, but he was going to ignore it as long as he could. “Before I tighten up again.”

John was nudging his cock against him almost before he was finished speaking; maybe he was a little more excited for this than Matt thought. “Make sure you lube up.” The pressure left, but was then back again, wetter and colder. Matt spread his knees a little more as he felt one of John’s hands on his hip.

Then John began the slow push inside. “Tell me if it hurts. Girls are designed to take this.”

“It won’t hurt.” Okay, maybe it did a little, but he knew that once he got used to it...

“You really are tight.” Matt laughed again. “Never done quite this even with a woman.”

“Too bad. It’s really...” John was finally inside all the way. “Good. Oh, God, fuck me. Don’t stop.”

John pulled back again, then pushed forward. Matt could feel the edge of his jersey against his ass. Fuck. How many years of fantasies of jocks had he lived through? And now to _have_ one fucking him... Yeah, so it wasn’t high school, and John was old, but shit, he was the hottest guy Matt knew, and he was fucking him for Matt’s own _good_.

And doing it pretty damn well for a guy who’d never fucked another guy before.

It was like John knew to adjust his position to hit him in the right spots, and he was even somehow being mindful of his knee. Matt tightened around him, which caused John to groan out, “Fuck, kid. Maybe you nerds are on to something.”

“Why wouldn’t we be? We’re nerds.”

John chuckled and his hand tightened on Matt’s hip. Matt wanted to jerk himself off, desperately needed to, but that was going to put too much weight on his knee. “John. Gotta change positions. My knee.”

John immediately stopped moving. “Where to?”

Matt lay back on his side. “You can spoon behind me or stay like you are.”

“If I stay I can watch you. Maybe learn something.”

“That’s us. Symbiotes.”

He thought he might have heard John grunt in question, but by that time John had resumed fucking him, perfect slide and cock hitting just the right places and Matt didn’t care what John said. He wrapped a hand around his own cock and stroked, then groaned at the resulting bolt of pleasure.

He opened his eyes for a look at John, who was sweaty and red and focusing on him with that intensity he gave everything. Matt hadn’t ever let himself believe it would ever be directed at _him_. Matt warned him, “Gonna come soon.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re kind of fucking my brains out, so I’m gonna say yes.”

“Only kind of?” Then somehow John was working harder and hitting his prostate on every thrust, and Matt tried to hold back, because the sooner he came the sooner it was all over, but it was all too much and he had to let go. He jerked himself and shuddered hard when he came; he wasn’t sure if he yelled anything out, but he eventually realized his throat was a little sore so maybe he did.

John wasn’t that far behind him, stilling against him and then jerking inside him as he groaned, and holy shit that was John McClane’s come face. He was still rocking slowly in and out when he said, “That was pretty good.”

“That’s like saying Gabriel was a little crazy.”

“So it was good for you?”

“I can’t move, and not because my knee hurts. You think you understand sex with guys better?”

“I appreciate watching my partner come so visibly. And it all feels good. Different, but good.”

“Good. And thanks.”

“For what?”

“Having sex with me.”

“You still like me?”

“Unfortunately, yes. Living out a fantasy so spectacularly didn’t make it go away.”

“I guess we’ll just have to try harder.”

Matt looked up at John, at that damnable smirk. “Are you saying you’d like to do this again?”

“I could be persuaded. But maybe you could live out one of my fantasies since I helped you with yours.”

Matt asked warily, “And what might that be?”

“You know where you can get your hands on a Catholic school girl outfit?”

Matt groaned as John laughed at him. “I’ll see what I can come up with.”

Continuing this relationship with John might kill him. But it might also be the greatest thing ever, especially if John learned to like Matt the way Matt liked him. Persistence had worked so far. And he even got the jock he’d been itching for for years.

And if John wanted Catholic school girl, he’d get it. After a fashion. It was only fair.

Symbiotic indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a much-requested-at-the-time sequel: [Skirting the Issue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10639395).


End file.
